Lie-Lie-Lie
Lie-Lie-Lie, performed by "DJ OZMA", is the ending theme of Naruto Shippūden the Movie. Lyrics Rōmaji She says Good-bye Yokan ha shiteta yo daitai in the twilight I say Good-bye Naki koto nan ka ha NANSENSU GAKI ja nai Kimi ga naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita) Lie Lie Lie Boku ha shitta (shitta) Aida no koida no kankei nai She says Good-bye Wakare mo e ni naru AKUTORESU In my eyes I say Good-bye Tame ikuderu hodo kirei na In the moonlight Sara ni naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita) Lie Lie Lie dakara itta (itta) Nikui kedo mendou ku sai BAIBAI Adios mi amore Never mind ii Vibes Kyuomo EDEN no machi ni kuridashite One dive Kudara nai tokoshie no Midnight My life itsuka ha My wife Doboketa yume no tanoshishida na zangai Awai Amai oretachi no Archives Imi nante nai wake nante nai Oh nanka tari nai nanka tari nai kimi ga mou inai Oh yappa tari nai yappa tari nai kimi ga mou inai Kanari naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita) Cry Cry Cry Boku ha naita (naita) Honto ha kimi shika inai inai inai Oh tada naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita) Cry Cry Cry Boku ha Liar (Liar) Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie… Lie Lie Lie… Kanji She says Good-bye 予\感はしてたよ　だいたい in the twilight I say Good-bye 泣き言なんかはナンセンス ガキじゃない 君が泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた) Lie Lie Lie 僕は知った　(知った) 愛だの恋だの関係ない She says Good-bye 別れも絵になるアクトレス in my eyes I say Good-bye 溜め息出るほど綺麗な in the moonlight 更に泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた) Lie Lie Lie だから言った　(言った) 悪いけど面倒くさい　バイバイ Adios mi amore Never mind　いい Vibes　今日もエデンの街に繰り出して One dive くだらない　とこしえの Midnight My life　いつかは My wife とぼけた夢の悲しげな残骸 淡い　甘い　僕達の Archives 意味なんて無い　ワケなんて無い Oh...　なんか足りない　なんか足りない　君がもういない Oh...　やっぱ足りない　やっぱ足りない　君がもういない かなり泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた) Cry Cry Cry 僕は泣いた　(泣いた) 本当は君しかいない　いない　いない Oh...ただ泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた)　泣いた　(泣いた) Cry Cry Cry 僕は Liar　(Liar) Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie　Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie... Lie Lie Lie... English She says Good-bye I had a premonition about this in the twilight I say Good-bye Whining about something is nonsense You're not a child You cried (cried) cried (cried) cried (cried) Lie Lie Lie I knew (knew) It's loving, it's love, that's not a relationship She says Good-bye Even as we separated she was like a painting of an actress in my eyes I say Good-bye It takes my breath away, she looks pretty in the moonlight Again, you cried (cried) cried (cried) cried (cried) Lie Lie Lie That's why I said (said) Sorry but this is tiring, bye-bye Good-bye my love Never mind, we've got good Vibes, today we will also repeat what we were doing in the town of Eden, One dive A ridiculous, endless Midnight My life, someday My wife The sad ruins of my feigned innocent dreams (these are the sad remains of my shattered dreams) Our fragile, naïve Archives There's no sense in this, there's reason for this Oh... something is missing, something is missing, now that you're not here Oh... it's just not enough, it's just not enough, now that you're not here You really cried (cried) cried (cried) cried (cried) Cry Cry Cry I cried (cried) I really don't have you, don't have you, don't have you (you're all I really have, really have) Oh... you just cried (cried) cried (cried) cried (cried) Cry Cry Cry I am a Liar(Liar) Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie... Lie Lie Lie... Category:Songs es:Lie-Lie-Lie